


They sleep together through the long night

by Goldenrodsue



Category: Political Parties( anthropomorphic）
Genre: 19th Century, M/M, Political Parties
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenrodsue/pseuds/Goldenrodsue
Relationships: Democratic Political Party US/Republican Political Party US (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 2





	They sleep together through the long night

“您输了，弗里蒙特先生，您对您的政敌有仇恨以外的感情，特别是在您众叛亲离的时候。”

埃德温露出戏谑的笑容，凑近吻住对方，在交织的舌尖留下淡薄的酒精味，随后坠落于羊绒地毯与壁炉的暖光里，身上覆着那位被称为美利坚执政党的金发男人。

那个吻或许过于激烈，格兰登看着身下人凌乱地瘫倒在深红色的地毯上，火光在黑暗中照亮他的身躯，倒映在深蓝色的瞳孔里。他们无意识地握紧对方的手，那一刻仿佛与世界隔离，长达几十年的宿怨与人群的闲言碎语被隔在门外，只留下片刻的欢愉。

那个夜晚他们的呼吸混着古龙香水与荷尔蒙的气味，他们都沉默不语。埃德温的领口被扯开，单薄的衬衫贴着皮肤，格兰登在他的胸口留下红斑，为他褪去仅有的衣物，也抚摸他的身体，从喉结到胸口，从小腹到腿部，像表现占有的情欲，又像回忆过去的岁月，在触碰那岁月磨过的伤疤时饱含心底的内疚与仇恨。

埃德温的身体颤抖起来，伤口的疼痛扩散开，寒冷刺痛他的背脊。他不明白他在害怕什么，一切都在他的预料中，这也是他的选择。他钻入格兰登怀内，在耳边甜甜地喘息，格兰登的手探进松垮的裤里，爱抚地挑逗他的下身，合十的双手攥着彼此的汗液。他黑色的脑袋蹭了蹭格兰登的肩膀，忸怩地催促对方，像猫一样躺在怀中瑟瑟发抖，灰蓝色的眼睛半闭着，情欲的淡红染上眼角。

或许格兰登发现了身下人的动静，枕木依然在壁炉里燃烧，寒风敲打屋外的树叶沙沙作响，格兰登抱紧他，试图让埃德温在寒夜中感受温暖。当他们肌肤相触时，埃德温意识到格兰登勃起了，他亲吻对方的脸颊，将对方的手引到自己胸前，倾听自己的心跳，欲火在彼此心里燃烧。在交换入夜的第二个吻后，格兰登分开埃德温的双腿，温柔地进入他的体内，抱着埃德温伤痕累累的躯干相互贴合。

快感让埃德温的脸染上肉欲的红色，这或许是他人生中最狼狈的样子，他想，但他依然在喘息后向格兰登投以微笑，并勾上颈脖，迷离的双眼向格兰登传达没有说出的话语：“你爱我，一直都是”，此刻他们的灵魂相通了，使他们能在相遇的三十年后与仇敌共眠。两个孤独的灵魂缠绕在一起，只有肉体的疼痛让他意识到自己还活着。

白色的浊液沾在埃德温的小腹，彼时的暖流还留在体内，他们都累了。埃德温说：“我没事，还可以继续”，并生硬地露出微笑，而后伏在格兰登肩上不断咳嗽，喘息声变得微弱，像乖巧的猫靠在格兰登肩头睡入漫长的夜里。或许是旧病复发了，格兰登看着他，仿佛在做一个不会醒来的梦，1865年埃德温在牢狱里患上疾病，是格兰登亲手造成的，而后折磨了他数年。他们睡在地毯上，壁炉的火熄灭了，格兰登将外衣披在埃德温身上，以免他加重病情，在他凌乱的发上留下一个吻。他彻夜未眠，直到清晨第一缕光照在埃德温身上，他难以想象把自己逼入绝境的人竟会与他在长夜中共眠。这便是埃德温想看到的，格兰登对他有着政敌之外的感情，是爱情或是仇恨，已经说不清了。

当清晨的第一束光照进屋内，地毯上留着昨夜的余温。格兰登离开了这里，或许是内心挣扎迫使他离开的，那已经不得而知了。


End file.
